dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pickaxe
|soldBy = ( ×5) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "pickaxe" |perk = Mines rocks. |description = Break down rocks.}} The Pickaxe is a Tool that can be used to mine Mineable objects. It can be crafted at the beginning of the game with 2 Twigs and 2 Flint. It takes 6 strikes to completely mine down a Boulder. It has 33 uses, and each strike will reduce its durability by 3%. Pickaxes can also be used as a weapon, dealing 27.2 damage per strike. Each strike as a weapon also counts as one use. Opulent Pickaxe |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "goldenpickaxe" |perk = Mines rocks |name = Opulent Pickaxe |image = File:Opulent Pickaxe.png |description = Break down rocks like a boss.}} The Opulent Pickaxe is a variant of the normal Pickaxe that has four times as much durability and requires Gold instead of Flint, allowing Flint to be saved for other uses. It requires 2 Gold Nuggets and 4 Twigs to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Opulent Pickaxe has 132 uses, 4 times as many as the normal Pickaxe. It has the same mining efficiency (6 hits per boulder) and damage (27.2 damage per strike) as the normal Pickaxe. Usage To mine an object with the Pickaxe, right-click it from the inventory to equip it and left-click on the object. Once the character begins to mine, hold down the LMB or Spacebar to keep mining until the object breaks. Alternatively, one can mine faster by repeatedly clicking LMB with specific timing. Trivia * The Opulent Pickaxe was added in the October 2nd, 2012 update. * The Pickaxe used to have a value of 1-10 Science Points depending on its durability while the Opulent Pickaxe had 1-35. * When the Opulent Pickaxe is equipped, a 'ding' sound can be heard. * In reality, gold is not a practical metal to be used in tools or weapons as it is a soft metal; it would easily deform and break. This is often remarked when examined by some Characters. ** Maxwell breaks the fourth wall upon examining the Opulent Pickaxe when he states, "This must be game logic". ** Despite gold's softness, low-purity gold would still be rather tough; almost certainly tougher than flint. Gold would also be repairable, whereas flint would have to be replaced. Bugs * There is a glitch where the Pickaxe (and other tools) can have 0% durability and remain equipped in the weapon slot instead of breaking. It disappears when the player opens and closes the map, unequips the tool, or quits and resumes the game. Trying to mine something with the bugged Pickaxe will often crash the game or will only cause the player to examine the rock. Gallery Wilson Pickaxe.png|Wilson wielding a Pickaxe. Wilson Golden Pickaxe.png|Wilson wielding an Opulent Pickaxe. Wilson mining with Pickaxe.png|Mining a Stalagmite with a Pickaxe. DSTupdate artsandcrafts.png|Pickaxe as seen in the poster for the Arts and Crafts update. de:Spitzhacke pl:Kilof vi:Cuốc Category:Equipable Items Category:Tools Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable